The present disclosure relates to a light emitting element and a method of producing the same.
In the related art, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-123921, there is disclosed a surface light emitting laser element (vertical resonator laser, VCSEL) formed of a nitride semiconductor. The surface light emitting laser element disclosed herein is produced by forming a laminate of a nitride semiconductor laminated by a second conductive layer, a light-emitting layer, and a first conductive layer in this order on a substrate, forming a first bragg reflector formed of a dielectric multilayer film on the first conductive layer, forming a first electrode electrically connected with the first conductive layer on the first bragg reflector, bonding the laminate to a support substrate via the first bragg reflector and the first electrode, eliminating the substrate from the laminate to exposes a second conductive layer, and forming a second bragg reflector which is formed of a second electrode and the dielectric multilayer film and arranged so as to face the first bragg reflector on the exposed surface of the second conductive layer.
Here, the second conductive layer is exposed by eliminating a part of or the entirety of the substrate from the laminate, and a laser lift-off method, polishing, or etching is used for this elimination of the substrate. In addition, light scattering on the surface of the second conductive layer is minimized by carrying out a mirror finish of the surface of the exposed second conductive layer based on a CMP method (chemical/mechanical polishing method) using an appropriate polishing agent or an etching method using an appropriate etchant. Further, the second electrode and the second bragg reflector are formed on the surface of the mirror-finished second electrode layer in an arbitrary order.